Family guy Lost unreleased Episode Family Joe
Do you guys remember the shows Family Guy and American Dad? Well if you do then you properly remember when the Family Guy character Joe Swanson did Stan’s part for the American Dad intro theme. Well there’s actually a reason why Joe did it and it was explained in a banned episode that’s very rare and extremely hard to find the episodes name was Family Joe. How I got this episode was actually really easy because my friend who’s really good with computers got it for me. So the day I got it from him was when we were just chilling, relaxing and shooting some b ball outside of the school when then he said he found an unreleased episode of Family Guy that he thought I might like. I asked him where did he get it and he said he got it from some guy on the deep web selling it for free and he took up the offer for me because he knew I liked Family Guy a lot. He gave me the DVD he told me the guy said to never watch it and when he asked why he didn’t reply I then said ok and then went home. After when I got home I pulled the DVD out of my bag and out of the CD case the disk was a plan white disc that was scratched a little and said in black marker Family guy unreleased Episode Family Joe. I thought this a little weird but shrugged it off since it was from the deep web. I put the DVD in the DVD player and it started up then there was a big black screen that just said Family Guy like the episode Brian and Stewie did. The screen stayed like that for a good minute I thought the DVD froze since it was scratched a bit. As soon as I got up the title faded and said Family Joe then it started. It started with Joe sobbing really loud and realistically and was watching through Peters windows and watching them preform the intro to Family Guy. Joe got mad and had hyper realistic eyes but then went back into his house and made a plan to take over a show and be the main character. While making his plan bonnie kept annoying him and distracting him from his plan to become the main character so he pulled out his pistol and shot her in the head and hyper realistic blood went everywhere and Joe started screaming and kept shooting the body and said you’re not taking the spotlight from me. At this point I started to feel sick then I said what the fuck then Joe looked at the camera and stared for a few minutes before going back to his plan. It then cut to Joe on the phone gun in hand waiting for someone to pick up Joe then got mad and did a hyper realistic scream and it broke one of my windows at this point I’m scared shitless. The phone then picked up and it was Stan from American Dad Joe told Stan to come to his house because he has a surprise for him. Stan said no at first but then said ok and hung up. Joe checked if his gun was loaded and yelled let’s do this. It then cut to Stan arriving at Joes. Joe was waiting out front for Stan and said come in Stan then sat down and then saw Bonnies body and blood everywhere but it was too late Joe locked the doors and yelled I WANT TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER then there was a loud bang and then it faded and showed the Joe version of American Dad after it finished I vomited after realising what happened and how Joe got to do it I took the DVD out and smashed it then I called my friend and told him what happened and he came over and asked me if I’m ok and I said I don’t know. After that I never saw Family guy the same and NEVER liked Joe and saw him the same either again. End